


He doesnt know any better

by Scrappymaster



Category: A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: When scrappy pees on daphne's new robe daphne gets mad with the puppy can she forgive him
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones





	He doesnt know any better

set in a pup named Scooby doo era but one year later. aslo scrappy is a baby.The gang was watching the glob.

like what a groovy night right scoob shaggy asked.right raggy Scooby said.

Then a monster appeared in the movie.like forget what i said shaggy said scared.

guys there are no such things as monsters Daphne said wearing a golden robe.

shhh Fred said.Scooby took some of shaggy's popcorn and hid it.

Scooby shaggy said did you take my popcorn. nope Scooby said then scrappy ate it.isn't he cute Daphne said. yep he sure is Fred said.after the movie.

jinkes Velma said.Velma said jinkes Daphne said.what's wrong shaggy said.one of you two smell Velma said.not us Scooby said.

Then everyone looked at Daphne.What Daphne said did you pee Fred asked.No Daphne said while holding scrappy. I got it Velma said.

scrappy drank a lot of water and peed.Then there was a flashback scrappy fell asleep on Daphne's lap.

scrappy Daphne said how could you pee on my new dress.scrappy was about to cry don't give me the puppy eyes Daphne said Then scrappy was crying.

Daphne Velma said.

what Daphne asked how could you shaggy said.

scrappy is just a baby he doesn't know any better Fred said. fine I'm sorry scrappy Daphne said and walked home .you think she's sorry Scooby asked.scrappy shook his head. no shaggy asked.I have a plan Velma said.

the next moring daphne woke up and opened her closet and couldn't find any of her dresses.

whatever daphne said and brushed. her teeth then tried to take a shower the water was cold. the a red. figure put ice. blocks inside the tube . daphne jumped out. of the shower and ran. Out with bubbles on her skin then daphne grabbed her spare robe that velma sometimes burrowed.

jenkins can you make me some. pancakes. daphne said.

no repsone .

jeepers dahpne screamed and picked up a phone and tried to call fred.

no answer .

then velma .

no signal.

later daphne tried to watch tv then she rembered scooby accednitly broke. it.

daphne saw a white ghost then ran towards the door and opened it and saw another ghost . jeepers daphne

said and ran up the attic and saw another ghost and then ran towards the kicthen and saw two ghosts.

then daphne stared to cry . i wish i could tell the gang that i'm really sorry espcially scrappy . rand rooby rhanks the ghost said. sure daphne said. wait a minute. scooby daphne asked . yep fred said. thank gosh daphne said and kissed him on the cheek .

don't you have something to say shaggy asked .

oh right daphne said . scrappy listen't i'm really sorry for shouting at you .

my anger blinded the fact that you're just a puppy . can you forgive me .

scrappy shook his head and licked daphne i take it as a yes velma said. thanks scrappy daphne said and hugged him.

how touching a red ghost said.

cut it out daphne said to velma .

umm daphne we only made white ghosts.

run fred said as the five members ran.

but scrappy used to watch crime shows and raised up his fists .

then scooby grabbed scrappy and ran with shaggy as the music played

shaggy and scooby ran into a room and saw a snowball machine.

then the ghost came inside and got hit by a snowball then ran outside.

then the monster chased fred and daphne up the stairs then daphne pressed a button to turn the stairs into a slide then the monster slipped down.

shaggy and scooby ran into the laundry room and saw daphne's clothes .

then the monster came in hello a woman said we must go the girl said the the girls walked past the ghost then scrappy snezzed. run scoob shaggy said and ran .

wait for me scooby said and ran .

then scrappy grabbed the ghost legs.

velma pulled a rope then all of daphne's towels tied up the ghost and scrappy. then velma picked up scrappy and took of the mask it was red heiring .

i knew it fred said.

you've had a crush on daphne for two years but she regected you fred said . fred said. yep red said .

So didn't see that coming shaggy said to scooby

so red tried to toture daphne when she rejected him velma said. and i'm getting away with it red said then ran only to trip on scooby's tail .

scooby dooby doo scooby said and winked.


End file.
